This invention relates to a protective holder for inscribed sheet material, to enable mounting of the sheet material for facile reading or observation.
An object of this invention is to provide a protective holder for sheet material, designed for mounting in a ring-type binder or, by means of ties, to other suitable supports.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holder for sheet material for displaying inscribed material at both faces and which is adapted for mounting in a ring-type binder with either face as the front face or side.
A further object of this invention is to provide a holder for sheet material having one transparent wall for displaying inscribed material, which transparent wall is adapted to receive temporary inscriptions on its exterior face.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holder for sheet material, provided with mounting apertures along two side edges to enable the mounting of the holder on a variety of suitable supports.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a holder for sheet material having a transparent wall for displaying the enclosed inscribed sheet material, and adapted to retain magnetic markers on the exterior face of the transparent wall.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a holder for sheet material which is adapted to be readily mounted on a vehicle steering wheel for display of maps or route lists.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holder for sheet material in combination with a rigid backing board, and mounted on the board to enable the holder to be flip-flopped for display of either face of the holder.
These objects are accomplished in a protective holder which comprises broadly a flat rectangular envelope having three closed edges and one open edge, with at least one wall of said envelope being fabricated from a transparent material. The envelope has elongated mounting margins at opposite sides thereof, each mounting margin having a plurality of longitudinally spaced mounting apertures. More particularly the mounting margins may have reinforcing means for improving the tear resistance of the mounting apertures, the transparent wall may be of a material enabling temporary inscription thereon, and the holder may include a back wall of magnetic material enabling the retaining of magnetic markers on the exterior surface of the transparent front wall.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.